Demon Lord of the Western Lands
by Ryu-Youkai
Summary: Sessho-Maru has mysteriously dissapeared! That doesn't concern Inu-Yasha until he learns he's the new lord of his father's domain...


Disclaimer: Hahahahahahaha! I own Inu Yasha!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Fine, but I own Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Then I own Shippo!  
  
Shippo: Well... I own Kirara  
  
Sango: Hey! I own Kirara!  
  
Miroku: I get Sango*grins*  
  
*Wham* Hirakotsu meets Miroku's head  
  
*little pink bunnys appear and start beating them up*  
  
Rumiko Takahashi: I am the artist around here! I own you and can do anything I want with you!  
  
Everyone: awwwww...  
  
There you have it, Inu Yasha and co. belong to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei ^_^  
  
Author's Note: I really have no idea when I'll put the next chapter up... It may depend on how many reviews I get... *insert evil grin* Arigato for reading!  
  
Quote of the chapter:  
  
"When I dream of you,  
  
I wake up screaming" forget where I read that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Demon Lord of the Western Lands  
  
It was a peaceful morning, kind of like one of those lazy saturdays where you can sleep in until whenever you want... Anyway, it was peaceful and quiet in Sengoku Jidai, unless, of course, you counted the two people screaming at each other in the background. (a/n: Guess who they are?)  
  
"But Inu Yasha, I have to go back! My exams are coming up! You do care about my future, don't you?"  
  
"Feh!" The white-haired dog-hanyou shouted, "I don't care about you stupid 'exams', what could possibly be so great about these 'tests' of yours?"  
  
"I hate them, tests are awful!" the schoolgirl replied automaticly with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Then stay here! We need to go collect more Shikon no Kakera!"  
  
"But my exams are more important right now!"  
  
"More so than the Shikon Jewel? Are not!"  
  
"Yes they are!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Feh! Kikyo was never like this..."  
  
He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that he had... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG mistake. Kagome looked at the ground, her bangs hid her face, Inu Yasha could smell her tears.  
  
"Kikyo..." She wispered "She is so much better than I am, isn't she?"  
  
"Kago-"  
  
She cut him off "I know, you've said it before"  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Why toy with second-raters like mistress centipede?"  
  
"huh...?" Kagome looked up to see a demon pinned to a tree with an arrow. "Wh-who are you...?"  
  
"Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo! After all... you did it to me."  
  
"Kikyo...? Woah, woah, woah! My name's-"  
  
"She's coming..." the dog-demon looked bored.  
  
"AAAAA!!" Kagome sceamed as Mistress centipede grabbed hold of her.  
  
"I'm... I'm saved...!" she sighed after the villagers pulled the demon back.  
  
"Really, Kikyo... I'm disappointed..."  
  
"Listen, you- I don't know who this 'Kikyo' is... except that she's NOT me!"  
  
"Feh! Do you expect me to believe that I wouldn't know the STENCH of the girl who..." They stared at each other for a second. *hmmm...* "You're... NOT her...!"  
  
"Get it now? My name's Kagome, Ka... Go... Me!"  
  
"I'm a fool, Kikyo looked intelligent... and pretty..."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"She looked intelligent... and pretty..." She quoted him word for word. For some reason, it stung him. He hadn't even known her back then. Inu Yasha stared at Kagome blankly...  
  
"FINE" She cried "I HATE YOU Inu Yasha, OSUWARI!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped into the well and was gone. The hanyou lay facedown in the dirt, "Damn... why does that stupid necklace have to hurt so much...?" he growled, trying to be angry. Inu Yasha lay there long after the spell wore off...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note #2: (I AM the author, so I can have as many as I want...) I know this fic starts out like almost any other, but bare with me, k? All you Inu/Kag fans (I'm one too) do not fear!! They can't stay mad at each other forever ^ ^ Just to give you a preview, I may use my other fic (Do you love me?) as part of this story, but I can't continue unless I have some support! Constructive flames welcome, but not too mean pleeeeeese...? Also, any ideas would be greatly appreciated. My AIM is: Sankon Tetsuso  
  
Arigato! ^_^ Ryu-Youkai  
  
*you see that little button down there* *It's calling your name...* 


End file.
